We Have Powers?
by Derpyburp
Summary: Adam and his friends were just messing around when they found their hidden power. They realise their powers are needed to defeat evil. Will they succeed or will they collapse under the pressure? Rated T. Contains Ty (Deadlox), Jason (TrueMU/Minecraftuniverse), Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Jerome (ASFJerome/ JeromeASF) Blah blah blah. Temporary HIATUS. Will resume in a few weeks/days?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Herro, Derp Army. I shall read you a story. LISTEN. *Coughs* ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A GIRL NAMED DERPY. SHE IS AWESOME. The end.**

**...WHO LIKED THE STORY?! XD Sorry guys, this is like when I get really hyper. Anywho, on with the new story! Tell me if you like it and if I should continue! Oh, and note that all of the characters' ages have been turned to 17 - 19. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Adam's POV:**

I watched everyone gather around my chocolate birthday cake.

Ty announces, "Let sing 'Happy Birthday' for Adam!"

So, the terrible singing started. People were singing _way_ off-tune and everyone was at a different part of the song. I just sat there and laughed.

Eighteen claps. It feels like I was still ten. My thoughts were interrupted by people dancing and, well, enjoying theirselves. Dubstep blared from the speakers loudly, but not loud enough for people across the world to hear. As I smiled and walked through the large crowd, I saw that everyone was laughing and talking.

In the far corner of my backyard, people were playing a game of 'Truth or Dare'. Well, that's what I could tell from beet-red faces and uncontrollable laughter. Best. Party. Ever.

*Timeskip*

I look gratefully at my friends. "Thanks, guys. Couldn't have cleaned this up without you."

They returned my gratefulness with a few, 'It's fine' and nods.

Ian spoke up, "Hey, guys? My family and I are going to have a barbeque at the park. Wanna come?"

The room chorused with cheers of agreements.

*Timeskip (Yes, again)*

"Mmm. Dis steak is good." Jerome mumbled, some food falling out of his mouth.

Mitch, who was sitting next to him, laughed, "Jerome, _gross_!"

Everyone laughed.

When the barbeque was finished, we decided to play a game of baseball. Damn Jerome with his powerful throws. He threw it over into a foresty area, where there were tall, towering trees and the six of us searched for the baseball.

About five minutes of searching, Jason called out, "Uhh, guys? You might wanna see this..."

We ran over to Jason and gaped at the beautiful wonder. It was a crystal that jutted from the ground, which changed colour! It changed from scarlet red, to azure blue then to a wispy lavender colour.

"S-should we touch it?" Ty queried, eyes wide in amazement.

Jerome declared, "Touch it on ten?" We seemed satisfied with that. If we die, at least we die _together_.

Mitch counted down from ten and we all touched the crystal. Oh, it was so icy cold.

I groaned in pain when I felt a spasm of pain run through me, it felt like I had been zapped by a bolt of lightning. Looking around, I could see the guys where in pain too. Then we all blacked out.

I feel something jab my side and I giggled, "Hehe, stop it. Seriously, stop. It tickles."

I finally woke up, when Ty poked my ear. Suddenly, I got splashed by ice-cold water.

Shivering, I manage to sputter out, "Bleargh, wha- what? Who got a-a buc-bucket?"

Silence.

"No one..." Whispered Jerome staring at his hands, "I somehow _summoned_ water. What. The Heck."

We looked at him, startled.

Jason sputtered, "Wait, _what_?"

Ian looked around, "Jason? Where are you?"

Confused, Jason replied calmly, "Here...?"

We couldn't see Jason. Until Mitch accidently stepped on his foot, turning him visible. Jason yelped in pain and slapped Mitch right in the face by accident. Then, on top of all that madness, Mitch's palm, _caught on fire_. He started screaming, so did we, until he realised it didn't hurt.

"Uhh..." Mitch started, "what is happening? My hand is on _fire_. Halp..."

Ty suggested, "Hey, Jerome! Use that water thing!"

"But... I don't know how to do it, dood. It just happened." Jerome admitted.

Then, it hit me like a brick in the face, "Wait! You all have those crazy power things. Maybe, _maybe_ it was caused by the crystal!" I said, looking at the crystal, which was now pitch black, "Maybe we all got powers from that!"

Ty started meditating.

"Uh, Ty? Whatcha doing?"

He explained, "Finding my inner power..."

I snorted, "That wo-"

"Hey, don't judge!" He said, hint of playfulness in his voice. At the same time, a vine shot up from the ground and twisted itself around my leg.

Ian announced, "We found your power!"

We felt a strong breeze coming from him, "And I found mine..."

The five of us laughed. Then, Ian turned to me, "Time for yours."

Confused, I tried summoning something, but I struggled. They suggested ideas and then my power was revealed, and I'm sure everyone felt it. I sent a bolt of lightning and zapped my friends. By accident, of course.

Then, something grabbed Jerome shoulder, causing him to scream. An old lady was revealed. She came up to us, one by one, and finally declared, "You six are the chosen ones."

I interrupted, "Chosen for wha-"

She slapped me, "Shush. Let me talk," the old lady's tone softened, "you have been chosen to find out your hidden power. **(Woo. Pokémon reference. Like, the move...?) **Guess you have already found them. Follow me."

The old lady walked away. No _teleported _away. What the heck? We followed the old lady in silence.

Then, a huge dragon flew up in the air, its torn wings batting the air and it let out a deafening roar. I was surprised that the whole town didn't come rushing towards the beast. I looked at the lady in shock, expecting her to kick the dragon's butt, but when I looked, all I saw was empty air.

Well... dang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'ello, Derp Army! Derpy here! Okay, so for the whole day, I've been doing a sophisticated voice/accent thingymabobber. So, in the comments, let me know if _you _can do a sophisticated accent/voice thing. And, yes. I am saying this in a sophisticated voice. Oh and VERY, VERY sorry for the late update. Busy with... THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS. *Laughs hysterically* Okay, I'm fine now. It's the school holidays.**

**Corgi101: XD Are your ribs okay...? *Picks t-shirt on ground* Heey, thanks. *Gives ice cream* Yours to keep. And eat.**

**Nightmare Flame: No need to fear, the chapter is here! *Chucks ice cream in face* Have fun licking your face!**

**Destiny's Wish: Thanks. :D *Gives ice cream*  
**

**Cordially Un-Invited: Thanks. :D *Gives ice cream**

**So, on with the story!**

**Adam's POV:**

The dragon roared loudly and dove towards us. Jerome started to do random hand motions and he was trying _very_ hard.

I yelled over the dragon's beating wings, "Jerome, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying... to... do... that... water... thing..." Then, a thin rope of water shot up in the sky and went right into the dragon's eye. The dragon didn't flinch.

Then, we all tried to do hand motions and believe me, we looked _stupid_. Suddenly, we started to overpower the dragon with the elements of water, fire, air, grass and lightning. Jason turned invisible and before we knew it, he teleported up on the dragon's long, scarred snout. He looked shocked. Jason started poking its glowing eyes. It growled in pain and curled into a ball on the grassy floor. Was it dead?

Suddenly, I felt someone whack my head. Hard. Before I blacked out, I saw my friends collapsing onto the floor. What?

**?'s POV:**

I looked at the six people who were being dragged into the hideout.

"What can they do again?" I asked my friend, Lily.

She answered, "Uh, I forgot who did what, but I'm pretty sure they could do water, fire, air, grass, lightning and one of them could turn invisible and teleport."

I gasped, "Teleport and turn invisible? Like Granny Edith?" **(I DON'T KNOW. I NEEDED A NAME FOR THE OLD LADY.)**

She nodded and I thought in my head. Was it possible that the two were related?

Sudden movement startled me and I gasped. It seems like the first guy had come to and he was looking at us with startled brown eyes. Before he could say anything, Lily threatened him and said her signature threat: Imma smack you! **(Okay, this is actually based off an IRL friend. Lily, you know who you are. If you read this, anyway. :P It's me. Yes, me. CREEPAH. BOOM? Okay, Derp Army. You probably have no idea what I'm saying. No worries, back to the story.) **Lily whacked him in the face and he fainted with a groan. I mouthed, 'Wow' and she replied by glaring at me playfully.

Footsteps interrupted us and Granny Edith greeted us.

She asked, "Sally. Lily." Granny Edith looked at the boys, "They're not awake yet?"

As if on cue, two of them woke up at the same time.

The first guy had curly, dark brown locks and the second guy had blue eyes and brown hair.

The first guy whispered to the second guy, "Jason. I'm startled."

'Jason' looked at us with a confused expression, "Uh, can I help you?"

Then, the four other boys woke up and the guy who Lily whacked glared at Lily, fire burning in his eyes but he remained silent.

Granny Edith simply called the newcomers to follow her into the meeting room. When they were gone, Lily motioned me to eavesdrop onto their conversation. Oh, not that we were bad, we're just curious.

**Mitch's POV:**

The old lady led us into a room. The room had a small wooden table and she motioned us to sit down.

She explained, "As you already know, you found your hidden power,"

Adam interrupted her, "Why us?"

The old lady stared coldly at him, "Boy. I told you already. Let. Me. Speak." When Adam looked terrified, she continued, "You were chosen because of fate. Fate has decided that you are the chosen ones. However, you need to be able to control your powers so I will train you to handle your hidden power." The old lady looks straights at me, "I will start with you. We don't want you to burn the house down." My face flushed with embarrassment. Walking outside, she told the rest they could go and sort out their rooms and sleeping arrangements.

Then, we walked outside.

**Lily's POV:**

Sally and I crept on top of the roof. We were going to spy on one of the new guys and Granny Edith.

Sally whispered, "So... he's fire. I'm gonna have a hard time using my power..."

Oh, shiznits. **(What she actually says. XD Makes me laugh every time.) ** Sally's power was ice. Ice will melt around fire. Hmm.

Suddenly, a strong breeze picks up my blonde hair and it whacks Sally in the face.

"Wha- pfft," She mutters, "please get your hair out of my face."

I snicker and flick my hair around. A bolt of lightning struck a tree in the distance, which caused Granny Edith to call us to check on it. We sighed and slid down the roof. Then, we sprinted to the burnt tree as fast as we could.

**Jerome's POV:**

Something rustled in the tall grass. Ty used his grassy powers and moved the grass to one side, revealing the two girls from earlier.

One had long, dirty blonde hair and had light blue eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes. The blonde walked up to us and took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST, HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Mah gawd, that girl can scream. Opening my mouth to explain, a shadow appears on the grassy ground.

The black-haired girl mumbles, "They're back."

The two girls tense and the battle erupts.

**A/N: AHHHH. I AM SO SORRY FOR LATE CHAPTER... ACCEPT THESE COOKIES. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 'kay, Derp Army. Derpy out!**


End file.
